HTTYD: Warframe
by DarkflareDrakon
Summary: Hiccup, seeing that he has travelled through time and space, finds that he has been captured. But he's not alone against this mysterious force. Read as he and his allies fight against this new threat, find themselves in this new world, and deal with all that comes their way. This will be a journey with a slow burn romance, with some adult themes(blood/violence/smut) ahead. Enjoy
1. Volume 1, Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys, its been a while. I've been itching to write again for the past few weeks, but I know that I left my first story unfinished (or barely started at all haha…), but hopefully I'll stick to my second. I've got a feeling for this one. Disclaimer: HTTYD and Warframe do not belong to me, Cressida Cowell/Dreamworks and Digital Extremes respectively. If it did, I'd have all the plastids, potato seeds, and tomatoes I'd ever want XD. Hope you guys enjoy this little mashup!

v-0O0-v

HICCUP POV

'I hear rumbling around me. Something must be going on.' I try to wake up. 'Something's wrong! I can't open my eyes or move!'

Out of a nowhere a female voice rings through my head. "For generations, you've slept, no purpose, no call to wake you. But now, something has arisen from the ruins of the Old War."

'Generations?! What?! It couldn't have been that long. I remember yesterday I was exploring the new lands.'

The lady continued, "The Twin Queens, the sisters, have sent their most beloved commander, Vor, on an urgent mission. To protect the twisted crusade they have begun. To transform the scattered colonies into an empire. To see that the Tenno, hidden and asleep, will never awaken."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

'I hear more rumbling around me. And I can hear footsteps nearby.'

"Well, well, what do we have here? Four Tenno skoom? The Queens will give me a promotion after this," said a gravelly voice that I assume to be Commander Vor.

'I heard more footsteps coming closer. Must be more with him.'

"Tenno, wake up," said the female voice in my head. "I will release you and your companions from your cryo-pods." With a sudden surge of energy, my cryo-pods opened its door and release me and three others. I landed on my hands and knees, breathing hard.

Steps came closer and came close to my ear, "I see the Lotus has tried to wake you…pity she's too late! You're all MY prize now, Tenno," said the gravelly voice. Suddenly, I feel something metallic getting attached to my leg and hear the same thing happen to three others around me.

With better hearing, I can discern that Commander Vor has metallic footsteps. 'Does he have metal feet or something? Some Vikings have those…hold on, are Vikings even still around? The lady said it's been generations since I can remember. I'll figure that stuff out later. Got to save myself and, from what I heard, my three fellow Tenno.

Guns clicked. "No! We are taking those three with us!" shouted to his men. "The Ascaris will take hold on them soon. They will come to us." With that, his footsteps left the room.

"What has he done to you? I can't lose any more Tenno. I am surging your Warframe's power systems." Within a second. I could feel energy flowing in to me, as if drinking some of Gothi's weird tasting medicine, but it actually felt good this time. The energy made me jump up and exploded into the air knocking out the soldiers by me I could see flickering lights flashing before my eyes. It was so bright, that I had to shut my eyes again for a few more seconds. (A/N: I think that seeing from within the Warframe, would be like how Tony sees from within his Iron-Man Armor. Warframe vets, I know that this isn't how it is according to the game, but for storyline's sake, I'm just gonna change for this FF.) Peeling my eyes open again, I can see my hands in front of me. I can see again! Hold on, these don't look like my hands. But they're moving as I'm moving, so I guess they are my hands. The lady said something about a Warframe, maybe I have a Warframe on me. That would explain this suit/armor-like thing on me. Now that I see it, I can see that my "Warframe" is mainly black, with some shades of gray, and some red accents.

Standing up, I notice my three companions on their hands and knees near me. I see my fellow Tenno in their respective Warframes. One is in cyan colored female Warframe with yellow accents and frills around her head. She looked to be around 5'10" with a slim build. Next was a metallic-gray colored female Warframe with jade green accents that looked like it actually was heavily armored. She also looked to be around 5'10" with a slim build. Finally, there was a white colored male Warframe, with black and blue accents. He looked to be about 6" with a muscular-ish sort of build.

'We should definitely get a move on.' I went over to them helping them get up. Bending down to help each of them, I asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Besides weird things happening to my head, I'm fine. Also this thing on my leg, I need to get off," the cyan colored Warframe replied as she stood up and clutched her head.

"Same here," the other two chimed in as they rose up. 'Hold on, I know those voices. I really hope they are who I think they are.

"Astrid? Heather? Spyte? Is that you guys in there?" I asked nervously. If they are, then it'd be a big relief. I get to get back with my friends!

"Hiccup? Is that you?" the cyan colored Warframe with the Astrid-sounding voice asked in return.

"Yes. It's me Hiccup...uhh...Astrid?" Suddenly, her hands shot to her face, covering her, what I assume to be, mouth, since I can't see her face.

"Then that's means you're Heather," pointing to the metallic-gray colored Warframe, "and you're Spyte?" pointing to the golden-brown colored one.

"It is you, Hiccup!" Spyte declared. Heather just swiftly nodded her head.

'Oh My Gods! They are them!' I rushed over as fast as I could to give them a group hug. The joy I'm feeling right now is making me really emotional. Tears of joy are about to fall out. This has been the most emotional I've been ever since Dad died. I need to strengthen myself. For me. For them. For the rest of my friends that aren't here with me.

Out of nowhere, the same lady's voice and a display of her goes through my monitor in my Warframe. The display shows a lightly-tanned women in a purple/black/blue garb with gold jewelry around her neck, and the most unusual thing is the huge and weirdly shaped three-pronged helmet that covers most of her head besides her nose, mouth, and chin. "Sorry to disrupt the reunion, Tenno, but you must hurry. Commander Vor has just detained you. I am the Lotus. I will guide you. Time is of the essence. Cryo-sleep has taken much of your memory. It does not matter. Much will be explained after extraction. Quick, use your powers by concentrating your energy and focus into your chest and releasing it outward. Your Warframe will know what to do. Defend yourselves, a Grineer assault team is headed your way," said Lotus. (A/N: they will each start off with one power, and as time/the story progress, they will gain up to 3 more.)

'Focus energy into my chest huh? Alright, let's try it out before the...Grineer? come?' I channeled energy into my chest and let it rip. Suddenly, I dashed forward a good distance while slashing a sword that came out of nowhere and vanished after the dash! This is weird...But it is interesting.

"Hiccup! How are you doing that?" Spyte wondered with a shock on his face/

"Uhhh, I just did what Lotus said - to channel energy into my chest and let it all go. Seems my Warframe knows what do," I replied. 'Hopefully we can survive all this until we can get answers.'

Coming from the open hallway some distance away, came a loud shuffle of footsteps coming towards us.

"Ready up guys!" I shouted.

"But we don't even have any weapons!" Astrid stated with concern.

"We'll make do with our powers," I answered.

"We don't know our powers!" Heather declared with the same worry.

"Guess, we'll just learn on the job, huh?" Spyte pointed out.

"Yea, but we're Vikings! We don't back down!" I roared with as much power as I could muster in my voice. They grunted in agreement.

v-0O0-v

NARRATOR POV

The Grineer came in squads of 5, led by an elite lancer. Expecting the Tenno to be still on the ground writhing, they were shocked to see that they were standing and prepped in battle stances.

Hiccup went up to a squad and immediately used [Ability: Slash Dash] up to the first Lancer and Elite Lancer, cutting the two in half before punching the next Lancer in the face and spin-kicking the other two, landing on their backs, and finished them off with a quick [Ability: Slash Dash] right through them.

As Hiccup dealt with his squad, Astrid tried to do what Lotus told them to do. She felt a flurry of energy flowing from within her and shot out her right hand towards an Elite Lancer and his squad. From under her right arm, a grappling hook shot out and snatched the Elite Lancer, pulling him to her. Stunned at what she just did, she recovered as quickly as she could. As he got closer and closer, she wound up her left fist and punched him in the gut, knocking him out of breath. Thinking of what she could do with this hook of energy she could summon, she tried to see if she could use it as a gap closer. She shot [Ability: Rip Line] up at the ceiling above her squad of Grineer and pulled herself up so the she could kick a Lancer as he fell. She used another [Ability: Rip Line] at the next Lancer and wrapped the energy rope around his head and choking him to death. Spying the other two Lancers pulling up their Grakatas to aim at her, she rolled towards them and tackled the one left. Grabbing hold of his legs, she spun and threw him at his comrade, knocking him down and the thrown Grineer landing on top of his ally. Following up her surprising feat of strength, she elbow dropped the two of them, incapacitating them.

Hearing guns cocking right behind him, Spyte tried to roll behind some crates, but instead slid into some sort of space rift. Hearing the sound of bullets coming towards him and 'hitting' him but not hurting him at all, he got a bright idea. He was going to try to use this to his advantage and take out of his squad while using [Passive: Rift Walk]. Seeing that this was some kind of invulnerability, Spyte took to the time channel his energy like Lotus said and extend his left arm out to the squad to release at the energy. A wave of energy did come and hit the enemies, but it didn't do anything to tell. He tried desperately to figure out how as the Grineer squad closed in on him, repeating the same action some more. Then thinking that he could try walking out of the Rift Plane and then using his ability, he did just that. He stepped out of the Rift and casted his ability on his enemies. Shooting out the same wave of energy, knocking his enemies down and damaging them know. However, now, they were in the Rift like he was a second ago. Puzzled at this discovery, he quickly thought of how to take them out. Stepping in to the Rift again, meeting his enemies again there, his Warframe's shields immediately took a hit from their bullets. Acting fast, he sent another [Ability: Banish] at the Grineer squad, sending them back out of the Rift and finally killing them.

As the last squad tried to close in on Heather, she crouched and jumped up into the air like a bullet and landed behind a pillar to block the incoming bullets. With this respite, she calmed herself so that that she could channel her energy. Swinging her head around the pillar, she gave a death stare to the Elite Lancer, locking eyes with him and something surprising happened. Shocking both her and the Grineer, the Elite Lancer was stunned momentarily and then began firing at his squadmates, shooting them down one by one. Quickly recovering after the first Lancer was shot, she hurriedly wrapped around the Grineer. As the Elite Lancer killed the last Lancer, [Ability: Mind Control] ended bringing the Elite Lancer out of his stupor. Getting past his grogginess, he saw what looked like his fellow comrades dead in front of him and that his Hind was smoking and cooling down but was pointed at his dead comrades. Shocked at what happened, he didn't get a chance to react to the arms that were wrapping around his neck and twisting it, killing him instantly.

After all of the Grineer present were taken care of, Lotus appeared and stated that, "an extraction ship is on its way, but the Grineer will be hunting you. Your Warframe's power has faded, arm yourself. Find a weapon without Grineer interlock."

"Gods, we can finally use something to kill them," Astrid exclaimed.

"Ditto," Heather announced.

"Woah, what's this? It's a yellow symbol on my screen that leads to something. And we also got an objective to follow on the top left. There's a map there too! I think these things are linked," Spyte declared.

"I see that too!" Astrid proclaimed. "Hopefully that thing leads us to the weapons Lotus was talking about."

"Alright gang, let's follow it," Hiccup chimed in.

The four of them headed out into the hallway. After figuring out how to move better, they found the weapons cache near a blocked door. Opening it, they see that it had a sword, a double-bladed axe, a polearm, and a blade and whip.

"Call dibs on the axe!" Astrid cried. She then took it swiftly and inspected.

"Aww, no fair Astrid!" Heather whined. "Guess I'll take the blade and whip then." Having grabbed it, she then tested it for a few seconds.

"I'd like the polearm then," Spyte stated, reaching in and taking it out and giving it a few good swings.

"That leaves me with the sword then, my favorite," Hiccup chimed in and took out the sword for his own inspection. "Let's test them out on the Grineer then."

Footsteps sounded off nearby through the portal.

"Race ya!" Astrid shouted as she leapt through.

"Oh, you are SO on!" Heather responded before heaping in herself.

"C'mon Hiccup, we can't let them have all the fun," Spyte declared, following the girls.

"Well then, let's get our game on," Hiccup proclaimed as he jumped into the portal.

v-0O0-v

ASTRID POV

After going through that portal, I saw two Grineer wielding butcher knives. I made quick work of them. I rolled to the closest one and swung upward, separating his left arm and leg from his body. Tackling the next one down, I then brought down my axe blade on to his head, splitting his skull open. Seeing that there were no more Grineer in the vicinity, I spotted my friends entering through the portal.

"Sorry Heather, guess I won," I smirked as I brought up my axe to rest on my shoulder.

"You had a head start," Heather countered, while crossing her arms.

"Heh," I just grunted.

"Whatever. We still gotta get to this extraction ship. Let's head on out." She stated.

After going through around 50 meters of the pathway, we crawled through a hole in the wall, which led up to a balcony, showing some sort of building complex. It was bigger than the Great Hall! But, it still looked too unusual for anything that would've been practical that a village would need.

"Look at the size of that thing! It's huge!" I exclaimed.

"I know right," Spyte agreed with the same surprise.

Checking out the area for a second, I then notice that there was a Grineer on the catwalk up ahead with his back turned to us and patrolling the area. "Shh, I'll go get that guy," I whispered.

"Nope, I'll do it Astrid. You already had your fun. I'll work my stuff," Heather said all of a sudden as she pulled my arm back and pushed me to the boys to catch.

"Hey! Hiccup, Spyte let me go! I was gonna go do it!" I steamed.

Hiccup pulled me up and swung me to face him, holding onto my arms, "Astrid don't you think it was unfair of you to get that head start? I mean, you didn't even leave any for us back there." he stated.

"I guess you're right…" I whispered as I shied away.

"Good, now let's just watch," he said as he let go my arms.

Looking back, I watch as Heather stealthily made her way to the unaware Grineer Lancer. She jumped down from our balcony, landing behind some stacked crates. Making sure that he was still turned around, she rolled to stack of crates closest to the unaware sentry. Tip-toeing right behind him, she pulled out her blade and whip in her right hand. Next thing was that she clasped her hand tightly over his mouth to prevent him alerting his allies, followed up by stabbing her blade right through him and wrapping the whip around his neck to finish the kill. After hiding the body behind a barrel, she motioned us to follow her.

Lotus came back in and announced, "There's a weapon's cache ahead. Go and retrieve its contents." After that she disappeared again.

"Ooh, more weapons!" I exclaimed with glee.

"Let's go get them," Hiccup said as we rush after Heather.

Following the yellow symbol on our screens, we end up at an unlocked door. As Spyte opened it, we see weapons we've never seen before. There were throwing knives, and here's the weird thing. There was a small metal object, with a hold on it that looked like it was made for a hand to hold. The next thing I notice was that it had some sort of lever right next to handle. There was a hand guard for this whole part too. Moving on, the object lengthened out a little bit with a small hole at the the end of the thing. Inspecting it more closely, I see that there was some space that I could put index finger into. Taking out my finger out of the small barrel shape side, I grasp the other end with my right hand and try to see what I could do with it. I pointed it at the ceiling and did all I could to it until suddenly it made a loud bang. I close my eyes, shocked at what happened. After looking back, I can see a dent at the area of the ceiling I was aiming at.

"Astrid, what did you do?!" Hiccup came over to me hurriedly.

"I have no clue, but when I did something with this thing, something went off," I stated as I showed him the thing.

"Try doing what you just did again, but be safe about it, please," he said with a mix of curiosity and safely.

Right before I could try to do what I just did again, Lotus chimed in. "I apologize Tenno, I did not realize that the era you came from did not have guns."

"Guns?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, they are ranged weapons that can shoot out small deadly objects called bullets that can damage and potentially kill others. To shoot a gun, all you would need to do is press down on the trigger, which is the small lever right next to the handle. There are multiple types of guns in existence currently, but for now, all you need to know is that for this gun, a Lato, a pistol, which is a secondary weapon, is semi-automatic, meaning that you need to pull the trigger each time you want to fire a bullet, but you can fire many in rapid succession before you need to reload. To reload, you need to eject the magazine, the object holding all of the bullets, and replace it with a new magazine that has more bullets for you to shoot out. The magazines can be pulled out of your trans-dimensional storage device that you can access via thinking about it. However you may need pick up more bullets/ammunitions from the enemies that would happen to drop them as ammo is not infinite. The most important part is that you do not aim at your allies, you can kill them. Anyways, you should pick back up the instinct on how to carry, prepare, and use each weapon pretty soon."

After hearing this new info, I further analyzed this...gun and tested it out again, aiming it at another wall. I then pulled the trigger once, a bullet fired. I looked at where I fired and saw the dent. Wow, that's pretty impressive. I then pulled the trigger twice, I saw the bullets hit the same spot again, one after another. This seems pretty useful.

"Wow, this guns seems pretty useful, but it's a bit too loud for my liking," Heather stated. "I'll take the throwing knives for now." She then picked up the MK1-Kunai.

"I feel the same as Heather, it's too loud and clunky for me," Spyte expressed as he followed suit.

"This gun seems like a thing that I could improve on. I'll take one and see what I can do with it." Hiccup proclaimed with a curious look on his face.

"Good, the extraction point is about 250 meters up ahead. Quickly head there. We must not let Vor get his hands on you," Lotus declared as she left faded out again.

"We should probably listen to her, that guy gives me the creeps," Heather blurted

"You and me both sister," I agreed.

"Alright, let's head out then," Spyte proclaimed as he moved towards the door.

"Gotcha buddy," Hiccup commented as he started to go.

"Let's get out of here," I exclaimed, following him with Heather.

v-0O0-v

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. R&R if you can! :)


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 2: Escape

Volume 1, Chapter 2: Escape and Understanding

v-0O0-v

NARRATOR POV

Moving out of the weapons cache, the four go down a stairwell and arrive on a landing pad. They first notice a squad of Grineer entering from another pathway coming out of a tunnel. The two groups locked eyes. "TENNO SKOOOOM!"

"Uh oh, looks like we have company," Spyte stated.

"Let's take them out, before they say anything," Astrid proclaimed as she fired her pistol at a Lancer.

At that point a skirmish broke out between the two groups. Astrid, sadly, missed half of her shots, with some barely doing any sort of damage to the Grineer. Hiccup was also facing the same problem, except he figured out that calming down, and aiming down the pistol's sights made for better results. Spyte and Heather were hurling kunais as accurate as they could at the Grineer

"Gah, I got this," Astrid stated. She hopped over the barrel she was using as cover and pulled out her Scindo axe. Eyeing the first Grineer Lancer she saw closest to her left, she rolled towards him and did a spinning slide attack, slicing off the Grineer's legs. Noticing their comrade's sliced up body, the five other Grineer Lancers switched focus on to Astrid, cocking their Grakatas to fire at her. Before they could shoot her, Astrid tumbled behind a crate to her left as cover.

Getting, the opportunity to breathe, Astrid pulled out her Lato and peeked out to fire at the Lancers, managing to hit two, one on the right shoulder and one on the left thigh. Unfortunately, they could still fight. What the Grineer didn't notice was that the three other Tenno they were supposed to capture flanked right behind them. Hiccup, while running, fired three shots from his lato in his right hand at one of the Lancers Astrid shot, hitting his torso three times, followed by slashing at him with his Skana in his left hand in a downward arc. Spyte kept launching kunais at the three remaining lancers, rolling from crate to crate as cover, managing to get a headshot at one Lancer with the other two sustaining light injuries. Heather, noticing that there were two left, dodged their bullets behind a barrel and used [Ability: Mind Control] on the Lancer on the right. That Lancer stopped firing at the Tenno for a second, before switching to his brother, firing his Grakata four times, which confused him greatly as he did not want to do this. "Last one's mine!" Astrid shouted from behind him. To add to his stupor, a rip line shot right out, pulling with a high velocity. He collided with the wall for a split second, right before Astrid BONKED his head with the flat of her Scindo.

"Well that looks like the end of that," Astrid stated with a smile on her face as she swung her Scindo up to rest on her right shoulder.

At that moment, a communicator on a dead Lancer activated, "Salvage team, why have you not reported in?" Vor stated.

"We better get going, before that guy catches us again," Spyte proclaimed with some worry in his tone.

The others nodded in agreement, looking to the yellow objective symbol leading the way.

v-0O0-v

HEATHER POV

After that little skirmish with the...Grineer, I think that's what they're called, we stumbled across a room hidden behind tons of foilage on our way to extraction. Sadly, it was locked. But luckily, the door looked so withered by the plants that we were able to bust our way in. Inside, there was a round door but with writing on it...hold on a minute. That doesn't seem like anything I've seen before, Norse, Latin, Greek, English, or French. Weird. But there was one word that kept repeating. Tenno, or what to me looks like it.

"Hey guys, I can't read any of this writing for certain on the door," I informed.

"Well, at least that we know for sure," Spyte replied.

We then began scrounging around the room to look for anything we could use to open the locked door with.

Hiccup must have done something, because there was cracking sound coming from where he was standing. That cracked snaked its way to the door, revealing four right-hand-shaped holes on the door. Okay...that was weird.

"Hmm, this looks like it's in the shape of a hand." Astrid commented, after walking over to get a closer look at the new reveal. "Think we should put our hands in these?"

"Uh, yea, let's see what happens," Hiccup admitted, stepping up to put his right hand into one of the four holes, to which the rest of us followed suit.

After all four of us put in our hands, the holes slid back. A second later, we heard clicks and clacks, showing that something was happening. We stepped back a bit and grabbed our weapons, preparing for what could possibly come out. When around 30 seconds passed, we saw the door lift up.

When nothing popped out after a few seconds, I whispered to my friends, "I'll go check it out," as I slowly crept up to the dark passage.

"Right behind you Heth," Hiccup silently declared following my steps. My other friends also trailed behind together.

Time to find out the great unknown.

With my Kunai in my hand, I placed one foot in front of the other as I went forward. When a minute or two passed, I suddenly saw a sparkle of light at the end of the hallway.

"Guys, I see light," I stated, still taking my slow pace towards it.

"I see it too now. Alright, remain cautious as we head to it," Hiccup advised.

"Right," I replied.

The closer and closer we got to the light, I tried to focus my eyes . With the blurriness gone, I saw a small symbol lying on a pedestal with some light shone on it. Upon closer inspection, I noticed something quite familiar about it. It was the Berk Training Academy Symbol, featuring Toothless.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Spyte! You guys might wanna check this out," I called as I held the small stone disk.

"Yea Heather?" I turned to see Astrid walking to my left, Hiccup to my right, and Spyte also to my right.

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you guys?" I said as I presented the disk to them.

Hiccup and the others stood still at what they just saw. Their mouths were gaping as they saw that all familiar symbol on that stone disk.

"It's the Berk Training Academy Symbol!" Astrid shouted as she stepped the tiniest bit closer and closer. "But it looks so old. There's some mold on it though. Hold on! Didn't that Lotus Lady say that it's been generations?"

Looks of realization dawned on all our faces. We have slept through many generations. That meant that we are out of place and in the wrong time. We don't even know what happened to cause us to sleep through so many centuries and come out as clueless as newborn babes.

"We can't help ourselves if we just stay here. We need to leave and see how and, more importantly, if we can get back to our time and home," Hiccup declared with downtrodden look on his face. "Lotus might and should be able to explain all of this to us after we extract out of here." Hiccup then took the stone disk out of Heather's hands and put it into his trans-dimensional storage device (T-DSD for short).

"Back to work then. Let's get out of here," Spyte stated as he noticed some vines blocking another passage. He then cut them with his Kunais and went in as the darkness swallowed him again.

v-0O0-v

NARRATOR POV

After around 10 or so minutes of stumbling through the tunnel system, the four found the exit. It even lead them to their extraction point, a docking platform. What they found on the platform was some sort of new craft.

Lotus then chimed in on their holo-displays in their Warframes, "There it is. Your ship. An old Delta-Liset class ship. Hurry. Vor's Reinforcements must be on their way.

The Liset is a spaceship that, when its antennae are straight, has an overall shape that may vaguely be compared to a horseshoe crab or stingray. The Delta model is made to allow for up to four members to live in it instead of the Alpha model, which is made to handle one. Therefore, the Delta model is four times bigger, sizing up to one FIFA World Cup soccer field

"Uhh, Lotus. How are we going to extract with that thing. It's not even something we have even seen before," Astrid addressed.

"There is no need to worry Tenno. All spacecraft have their very own onboard Ship Cephalon. More will be explained later after you extract. But time is of the essence. Squads of Grineer marines are already coming," Lotus reported with some worry in her tone before turning off the holo-display.

"Move it guys, we don't want to be overwhelmed when those Grineer arrive." Astrid commanded before hopping off the staircase they were on and making a mad dash towards the docking platform. The others were following her within seconds.

Lotus chimed in for a second time once they reached the platform, "Disengage the suppression system so we can restart the ship. You'll need to bypass the security panel on the platform." A yellow objective marker then appeared over a security panel 10 feet away from the stingray shaped Liset.

Spyte then took a look at it and was slightly confused as to how to hack before figuring out that it was a timing puzzle, clicking a button as a rotating lock hovered over and locked in metal pads into place.

"Finished bypassing the suppression system," Spyte announced as he got up and moved back to form up with his friends.

At that moment Ordis, the Liset's Ship Cephalon appeared on the right side of their Warframe's holo-display. "Stop touching me you...what? Are my sensors deceiving me? Operators, is that you?"

Ordis is a Cephalon of Orokin origin who serves aboard the Orbiter. His visual form is that of a cracked hexahedron which emits radio wave-like ripples as he speaks.

On the left side of the holo-display, Lotus herself also appeared. "Enemy reinforcements are here. Ship Cephalon Ordis, we require immediate extraction."

"The Operators are in danger? I will need a few moments to cycle through the engines," Ordis dutifully replied.

Something started to interrupt the user interface. It was Vor on the holo-display. "Tenno, are you afraid? You cannot hide from these old eyes. I've marked you. You will return to me, one way or another." He then signed off, allowing the four Berkian Tenno to escape.

"Better hurry up, Ordis! I don't want to be captured again!," Spyte states as he was throwing his [MK1-Kunai] at incoming Grineer Marines. He was starting to hit the Grineer more accurately now. Seeing that his kunai was flying a tad short over the long distance between him and the Grineer, he adjusted to compensate for the travel time, just like that with a bow and arrow. Shck! Shck! Shck! Three kunai successfully landed and embedded themselves into a [Grineer Lancer]'s chest. With blood dripping from those opened wounds, he started to die from the sharp kunai ripping into his abdomen.

"Ship battery is at 65% Operator, please wait a little bit longer," Ordis replied.

"I'm not sure we have a 'little bit longer.' We're getting overwhelmed here!" Astrid shouted as she was aiming down her [Lato]. She hits one [Grineer Butcher] charging at her straight in the jaw. Another shot went to his Ferrite chest armor. More shots followed. "Heather, I need help with those two snipers over there."

Heather was looking around the platform and landed on two female Grineers with [Vulkar] snipers. The [Grineer Ballistas] were pinning the Tenno down behind some crates. "I see them," she said. She focused onto one Ballista and used [Nyx Ability: Mind Control] to force her to shoot her fellow Ballista. The other didn't see it coming, she got shot in the leg and then abdomen. 'Kill confirmed' Heather thought. 'Now to take care of the other Grineer.' Heather them order her controlled Ballista to fire upon the advancing [Grineer Lancers] and [Grineer Butchers]. One shot, one Lancer dead. Another shot, a Butcher dead. At that point, three Lancers saw the mind controlled Ballista, they opened fire on her with [Grakatas]. Bullets tore through her and her cybernetic augments. The link broke.'Drat!' Heather thought.

An incoming message from the Lotus, "Tenno, the ship is ready. It's time to leave." A ramp lowered from the Liset.

"You heard the lady, let's go gang," Hiccup ordered as he was firing off his [Lato] at the oncoming Grineer marines.

As the four Berkian Tenno boarded the ship, an entire platoon of Grinner rushed from the catwalk and down to the landing platform. Jeers from the Grineer of "TENNO SKOOM" and other insults filled up the cave where they stood.

At that point, a Grineer sergeant's communicator started broadcasting. "Do not worry my marines, they will be ours once again. Otherwise, I will have your heads for failing me once again," Captain Vor told them. The Grineer grunts nodded silently in compliance to their captain.

v-0O0-v

HICCUP POV

After we boarded our escape ship, we were greeted by an enthusiastic being, named Cephalon, Ordis. He was overjoyous with having his operators back. He showed us all segments of the Liset. There was the foundry segment, where we could craft items. There is the arsenal segment where we could equip/unequip different mods, weapons, and our warframes as we see fit. We also have our communications segment, where we could send and receive transmissions as well as access a digital marketplace to buy things. Furthermore we have, an incubator segment which manages the incubation, the maturation, and the health of companions that we may meet on our journey. Another segment is the void relic segment, where we could refine these ancient Void Relics that are Orokin objects that ca be opened to reveal valuable treasure enclosed within by completing Void Fissure missions. I still don't know what the Orokin are, but maybe the Lotus will explain that later. Next we have the mods segment, which allows us the ability to use and fuse mods, which allows us to slightly alter the characteristics of our Warframes and weapons. Lastly, we each have our own personal quarter or rooms. Ordis told us that we can decorate and customize this segment however we want. As long we are not messy. Even though he is a bit faulty, with a random message here and there in a different voice, Ordis is fun to talk with. Five minutes after we got, the Lotus reached out to us again, explaining what has happened for the most part.

"I am glad that you are safe and mostly unharmed my Tenno. The solar system has changed while you were in cryo-stasis. It has been a millennium since you last awoke. There are three factions that have formed over time, the Grineer, the Corpus, and the Infested. I will talk about them in the order that I mentioned them. More will be explained later. For now, know that I will do what is best to keep you as safe as possible."

"The Grineer are clones of man, the products of ancient, half-remembered Orokin technology, and Grineer soldiers are produced in industrial quantities along with their weapons and equipment. They are all genetically defective to some degree, their genome both originally stunted by their creators to ensure obedience, and further damaged by the invasive cloning procedures used to birth each generation century after century. As a result, they have a life cycle that is limited to only a fraction of a normal lifespan, and are prone to a host of degenerative disorders such as decaying limbs and skin or reduced intelligence; they compensate for this by the widespread use of crude cybernetic prosthetics and augmentations, and indeed, it could be argued that the Grineer are better at fixing broken bodies than they are at creating ones that function to begin with. Most of their equipment, weapons, and armor is technologically crude but undeniably effective, and many Tenno have fallen because they underestimated the firepower of Grineer machines.

Their nominal "homeworld" is a feral, overgrown, barely habitable Earth over which they hold only the weakest measure of control, as they strive to poison its hardy ecology and make it more suitable for themselves. Despite their efforts, some areas of the planet remain completely outside of their control, such as the Ostron safe haven and trading hub of Cetus or the secret Steel Meridian enclave known as Iron Wake.

They are people acting on an ultimate xenophobia, fueled by hereditary madness, and a burning hate of anything and anyone not like themselves. In the end, should they succeed, there will only be Grineer left alive in the Origin System.

In battle, the Grineer use heavy armor coupled with attrition and ambush tactics. While they are fairly weak individually, they are a potent threat in groups, able to lay down withering streams of fire at all ranges from behind cover. Specialist troops use more advanced weapons, and many are even issued comparatively advanced reactive armor and cybernetics to give them an edge.

The armor on an average Grineer deserves special mention because it makes them the faction with the highest resistance to damage (aside from the Tenno). Coupled with several elemental resistances and the fact that even the relatively common Elite Lancer is heavily armored makes them the most durable faction, with their Medium and Heavy units becoming absolute bullet sponges at higher levels. The Grineer also make notable use of rudimentary teleportation, either to transport small strike forces on daring missions even within hostile territory held by the rival Corpus, or on an individual level; their Flameblades utilize it to blink close to the enemy for a vicious melee attack, and Commanders employ an ability similar to the SwitchTeleport ability of the warframe [Loki] to leave the victim confused and in the midst of the Grineer troops. Infamous Grineer officers who utilize teleportation are Tyl Regor, who blinks constantly to evade and confuse the player in his battle, and Captain Vor, who uses teleportation in battle to keep distance from the player (though the latter's abilities might originate from his Janus Key).

Now, on to the Corpus.

The Corpus are a conglomeration of plutocratic commercial and industrial interests unified by a single trade language and a common goal - the acquisition and trading of ancient Orokin technologies and Warframes. They are the second enemy faction encountered by the player. Their arsenal is a potent mix of energy weapons and robotic troops. Many Tenno have made the mistake of firing at a Corpus crewmember's head only to have the bullet deflected, and many more have fallen to the close-in charge of a MOA's plasma barrage.

Despite being more technologically advanced than the Grineer, the Corpus crews and snipers employ many of the same attrition and ambush tactics of the Grineer; however, they supplement these with automated 'security proxies' known as MOAs and Ospreys. In addition, their experimentation and integration of Orokin and Warframe technology have allowed them to create highly dangerous robotic creatures such as Alad V's Zanuka proxy, which can easily capture unwary Tenno.

MOAs are bipedal turrets carrying either rapidly firing plasma guns or high-power railguns. Rather than taking cover, which would be impractical given the in-line mounting of their weapons, these screeching killers will simply close the distance, continuously laying out a barrage of fire whilst letting their shields take the brunt of the beating. Fortunately, their personal defense shielding is relatively fragile, as is their physical frame. Ospreys, on the other hand, are flying proxies that serve primarily as a support role. They can lay mines, or launch shield-draining leeches. They can even hover over groups of Corpus crew and MOAs, protecting them all with a layer of rapidly regenerating shielding that can double the effectiveness of Corpus shields.

The Corpus also have stationary turrets activated by ceiling-mounted cameras, which are the bane of fleet-footed Tenno the system over, as they also activate shield-draining lasers that knock players to the ground.

And lastly, the Infested.

The Infested are Corpus and Grineer units who have been taken over by the techno-organic parasites (or Technocytes) of the Infestation, a biomechanical pathogen used by the Orokin. The majority of Infested seem to be former Corpus Crewmen or Grineer Lancers, or "Mutalist" versions of Corpus robotic proxies. The oldest individuals, the infested Ancients, are creatures overtaken by the plague so long ago that their original form is unrecognizable, perhaps dating back to the Old War itself. Pray that you do not run into the Infested early on in you journey. But if you do, keep a good distance away from them.

As I mentioned beforehand, more will be explained later. I will do what I must to keep my Tenno alive and well. Any questions now?"

"Yes, how did we get these suits you call Warframes and what makes us Tenno?" Astrid asked.

Lotus' reply was that "the Tenno are descendants of an ancient and mystical civilization of lost warriors from the Orokin era on Earth. Preserved in cryopods for centuries, the Tenno now awaken to a new war, fighting and resisting warring factions as the sole bearers of the Orokin-created Warframes. While the memories of the Tenno have faded over time, their mastery of guns, blades, and Warframe exo-armor has not.

Fragments of history suggest that discipline and chivalry are the cornerstone values of the Tenno: is this true today? The Tenno are emerging into a world unfamiliar to them. One sees a noble warrior, building his strength against an oppressive regime. Another sees an opportunistic mercenary, exploiting the Warframe's superiority for wealth. Regardless of their future, the Tenno stand united against a common foe, loyal only to each other.

The combat abilities provided by Warframes are vastly superior to both the Corpus' high technology and the Grineer's vast numbers; even the most inexperienced Tenno can fight their way through hordes of basic foot soldiers alone, and teams of experienced Tenno can best even the deadliest enemy threats.

Awakening from a deep slumber to a hostile world, the Tenno know little of themselves.

Each Tenno bears a primary weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon. Their arsenal includes rifles of various types, shotguns, pistols, swords, and exotic melee weapons such as staves, axes, and power gauntlets. Different Warframes offer their own unique powers, ranging from Volt's burst of superhuman agility to Frost's deadly avalanche. Also, Warframe armor's modular nature allows for major upgrades and wide customization options. Utilizing the arms, armor, and powers at their disposal, Tenno squads have adapted to wildly different situations using only a moment of downtime between missions.

That goes on to my next topic of discussion. I have already commanded your ship cephalon to program coordinates to a designated dojo for you. There will be a prepared arsenal of weapons, modifications, and other assistance to choose from in order to fit each of your own unique battle style. Dojos allow for research of technology, weaponry, and gear, for trading of any resource found by Tennp, a place for dueling, planning, and other group activities, as well as an obstacle course to be created. These are just some of the possible uses for a dojo, as time goes on, you will find many more uses for it.

"I have a question," I heard from Spyte who was behind me. "Will we be able to enter this dojo once we reach it or do we need something for it?

"Yes, you will each need a dojo key to enter. Luckily I have already installed the dojo key blueprint into your foundry segment. All you need to do is to activate the creation process. The dojo will recognize the key and allow you entrance. Keep in mind that only those with that specific key is allowed entrance into the dojo. So keep it with you at all times or at a safe place when not using it. Each key is specific for each dojo. There are many dojo in this system." Lotus explained

"Next question, you mentioned the Orokin before. What are they?" I asked

"The Orokin Empire was an ancient civilization that ruled over the Origin System in the distant past. During what was known as the Orokin Era, they built technological masterpieces that surpass even present day technology while exercising complete dominion over the known world. Although details about the Orokin are scarce, they are almost entirely responsible for the current state of the Origin System.

Now onto their culture.

Details about Orokin culture are scarce, but it is evident from their architecture and relics that they were obsessed with splendor, luxury, beauty and excess. The Orokin favored white, gold, black and blue in their aesthetics, and tended to construct massive structures adorned with innumerable golden ornaments complemented by long hallways and extremely high ceilings. Orokin-made items all share this luxurious design, from tea sets and clothing to even their most basic infantry rifles, and their distinctive relics have continued to influence cultures all the way up to the present day. Some high-ranking Orokin even modified their own bodies to obtain a more aesthetically wild and beautiful appearance than would ever be naturally possible.

Despite their futuristic splendor, much of Orokin culture was heavily influenced by ancient cultures, with much emphasis placed on honor, propriety, loyalty to one's superiors and acceptance of the status quo. The Orokin in particular held seven virtues to be of utmost importance, namely speed, power, cunning, agility, endurance, cooperation, and stealth. In addition, the Orokin practiced many ancient pastimes, such as the playing of komi Lunaro and use of a musical instrument known as a shawzin.

Orokin society was highly stratified, with only those at the very top being regarded as actual Orokin. The Orokin constructed a caste of genetically engineered slaves to serve their most basic industrial and military needs, while the rest of the empire was made up of less wealthy and advanced populations performing technological and economic services which would eventually congeal into the Corpus. A small conclave of warriors known as the Dax served as the Orokin's most elite soldiers. The Dax were enhanced with technology to be more lethal and agile in combat, while also made mentally unable to disobey their masters.

What's more interesting is their technology.

The Orokin represented and continue to represent the height of technological achievement in the Origin System. Of particular note is their mastery of biological engineering, allowing them to modify their own bodies, construct armies of cloned slave labor, invent a living weapon that proved to be nigh-uncontrollable, produce terraforming drones that could adapt to any obstacle they encountered, convert invaders into unwavering allies and create almost indestructible humanoid warriors for the Tenno to command. On a larger scale, the Orokin constructed massive solar rails enabling fast interplanetary and even interstellar travel, terraformed some of the most inhospitable planets in the system, and learned how to navigate the alien dimension known as the Void.

Orokin obsession with luxury and domination often combined with their unparalleled technology to form highly disturbing results. The Orokin ruined much of the Origin System in their search for resources to feed their addiction to excess, which was ultimately the cause for the Sentients' war against them. Of particular note is the ritual known as Continuity, which the Orokin would use to obtain effective immortality. The ritual allows an individual to transfer their consciousness to another's body by filling them with torment and despair until the host is nothing more than an empty husk. This is likely the process through which the Grineer Queens survived as long as they did, although they were eventually forced to practice the ritual upon defective Grineer bodies.

Does that satisfy your inquisition about the Orokin young Hiccup?"

"Yes, thank you Lotus. I appreciate it." I gave.

"Last question, here," Heather spoke up. "Even though you told us all about what is happening around us. You haven't told us what we are specifically here for. You just 'woke' us up and bring us into a drastically different time and place where we came from. I mean, what's up with that?"

"That is a good question, young Heather." Lotus replied.

At the height of their Empire's reign, the Orokin became embroiled in a war with the Sentients: a creation of theirs long ago sent to the Tau System to prepare for colonization, whose advanced technologies allowed them to quickly adapt to every attempt by the Orokin to defeat them. Each attempt by the Orokin to defeat the Sentients failed, so they turned in desperation to their last hope: the Tenno.

The Tenno were created in an incident long before the war, during the so-called "Void Era", when a ship called the Zariman Ten Zero became involved in a void-jump accident that sent it lost in the chaotic sub-dimensional space known as the Void. When the ship reemerged from the Void and was recovered years later, the only survivors found were children, whose exposure to the Void's energies had twisted and changed them, giving them inexplicable powers and abilities. Feared and reviled, the survivors of the Zariman nonetheless were of great interest to the Orokin.

Initial experiments on how to harness the children's powers though led to several fatal accidents, which showed the danger their uncontrolled powers could wreak both on themselves and on others. It was the work of an Orokin researcher named Margulis that led to a breakthrough; through dreams, the children could focus and control their powers. However, this research would then be taken from her after she was executed for trying to protect the children, and used to create a process known as Transference; the children's consciousnesses and powers could be remotely channeled through a surrogate body called a Warframe: a specially-made techno-organic humanoid battle frame designed to enhance and focus the children's powers, using a device known as a Somatic Link. The survivors would be placed in Somatic Link pods in a facility known as the Reservoir located on the Moon, to control their surrogate bodies in a secure location away from their enemies.

These operators, newly christened as the "Tenno", were taught the ways of war. With the combination of advanced technologies and esoteric powers, the Tenno began to turn the tide against the Sentients, allowing them to vanquish the Orokin's enemies across many battles.

The end of the Sentient threat should have been the end of the Orokin's struggles, but it was not to be. The Tenno since the beginning had always held a grudge against the Orokin for executing Margulis, whom they had always considered as their foster mother. And as the Orokin were celebrating their victory by bestowing the Tenno with honors the Warframes struck, assassinating the Orokin's leadership and throwing the empire into chaos, an event that would herald the end of the Orokin Empire.

In the backdrop of the Orokin's collapse, the machinations of the Sentients continued; a plan had long been hatched to infiltrate the Orokin and destroy the Tenno. The agent given the task, named Natah, grew close to the Tenno she was supposed to destroy. Betraying her own kind, Natah used her considerable powers to hide the Moon within the Void, keeping the Reservoir and the Tenno they hold hidden from the Sentients, and the Warframes scattered throughout the Origin System were made to sleep in cryostasis. Natah, taking on the mantle of the Tenno's caretaker and guide, remade herself as the Lotus, keeping watch over the sleeping Tenno until the time they would wake once again. The reason why you don't remember anything transpiring is that you were frozen in cryostasis for the longest time.

Upon revival from cryostasis, I will guide my Tenno. Asserting preservation of my people by any means necessary, I dispatch and guide Tenno through missions of espionage, sabotage, defense, extermination, interception and rescue. On these missions, I guide Tenno using audio commands much like what has transpired recently.

Some weapons bear my emblem to distinguish them as being unique or Tenno-altered while other weapons bear the symbol simply as a trademark of Tenno construction.

Hostage Operatives liberated during Rescue missions are human and wear jumpsuits that bear my emblem, which indicates that I have many non-Tenno agents carrying out my orders. This is also indicated by my mention of various spy-cells and supply-raiding operatives, as well as the non-Tenno NPCs crewing the Relay stations.

I do hope this is also enough."

"So basically, something drastic happened back in our own time period that caused us to go into a deep sleep. You found us and our potential to become strong warriors to try and keep us safe. Now you wake us up in order to keep a "solar system" filled with conflict balanced and peaceful for other inhabitants. Is that right?"

"Precisely so," was Lotus's only answer.

"Well that's interesting enough," I state after hearing this pressing notion. "May we have some extra time to rest and recover Lotus. All of this is new to us and I do not think we are ready to go out and make a difference."

"That is acceptable young Hiccup. I will give you a week to recover, no more and no less. Afterwards, I believe you will be ready to face my missions that I have set out for you. That reminds me, you need to remove those Ascaris that Captain Vor has marked you with. It will only take a second." Lotus then sent Ordis a signal that nullified the things that were chained to our legs. "Now Vor will not be able to track you. Your first mission after you recovery is to prepare to engage with Vor. You will will engage, not with Vor first, but his forces on the areas around his headquarters on Earth. After this preparation, you shall take care of Captain Vor once and for all. Until, then I leave you to the care of your ship cephalon. He will know how to reach me should you request something of me. Good luck my young Tenno. I will be with you always." And with that she disappeared from the holo-display.

v-0O0-v

A/N: Hey guy, sorry for the long wait for the update. School stuff came and I had no time. But hopefully, now that I got somewhat use to university life and my schedule is somewhat more free, I will be able to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. As usual, here's the disclaimer: HTTYD and Warframe do not belong to me, Cressida Cowell/Dreamworks and Digital Extremes respectively. Additionally, I will be doing something I think is new to me. I will mention those who have favorited, followed, and or review this fanfic as thanks and appreciation. Feel free to ask me anything in the review section. I open to pretty much anything within reason. :)

 **As of 3/28/2019**

 **Favorites** : Hellixer, RedHawkdude, GFTrooper242, CommanderGreya, NewerManager223,

Unlocked unknown, Aztemps, Draco7117

 **Follows:** Corrupted Winter Command, Heartless Romatics, HornDragon6, lyraknight128,

RedHawkdude , GFTrooper242, CommanderGreya, DracoTitan, NewerManager223,

Aztemps, AmourRabin, Luis Manuel Amorim

 **Reviews:** Corrupted Winter Command


End file.
